The Cipher's Slave
by Serics
Summary: A fanfiction about Ahsoka Tano traveling back in time to the SWTOR time line after her leaving of the Jedi Order. She is met by a mysterious 'being' know to her only as 'The Voice' after attempting to... -Read on to find out more. This fanfiction involves loads of slavery as it occurs within the old Sith Empire. Rated M violence, nudity, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story, and although I do like reviews, I don't really need flames. Also, if you read this tale and dislike it, please give me** _ **constructive**_ _ **criticism**_ **so I can make it better, or give me nothing at all. I have never seen this type of fanfiction posted so I decided to write it. And for people who have neglected reading the summary, this fanfic is about the character Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars the Clone Wars going back in time to the age of the Old Republic (story based off of the game Star Wars the Old Republic). This story will contain some game spoilers and specifically Ahsoka will be pretty OOC when speaking to other people. R &R- if you do read this. Thank you. **

The Cipher and his Slave

Chapter One: Leaving

It felt like it was over for me. The words were like a lightswitch pressed, shutting the light off; a candle poured on by water. The flame was extinguished as I said the words, "I know."

I turned around and walked down the temple's steps, I lost someone else today, again.

As I walked down the durasteel walkways of the Coruscanti Ground Level, I thought about what I'd been through the past few days. My experiences, my troubles, even my hatred. It wasn't the Jedi way, but I wasn't a Jedi, not anymore. Still, I didn't- couldn't -blame them for they'd done to me, as cruel as it was.

Still, what in the name of the Force had I done to deserve this? What did I do? What did I do to anger the Force this badly. It hurt to think about it but I did anyway. The past few days had been hell.

 **Pain**. The day of the bombing.

 **Suffering**. The time I'd walked into the Temple infirmary.

 **Injustice**. When Commander Fox put his pistol up to my head.

 **Hurt**. When my master paced around my prison cell, trying to take everything in.

 **Heartbreak**. When I said, "I know." And left.

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I walked by an alley, it should've been a nice place to settle down, but it was disgusting. Trash littered almost every part of it. I knew I didn't have much of a choice. I walked into it, picking my way through the junk. Eventually, I found a relatively clean spot and sat down, getting as comfortable as I could against the durasteel wall.

That's when it came. The dominating emotion that I'd been feeling since the trial. It exploded.

 **Betrayal**. When the Temple Sentinels brought in Bariss. That's what I'd felt. It was the epitome of disbelief and betrayal that I'd felt when Anakin walked in with them, a look of pure rage on his face.

Pain.

Suffering.

Injustice.

Hurt.

Heartbreak.

Betrayal.

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I wanted the pain to stop, to end. It's not like anyone would care all that much. The Temple would forget me, Anakin would find a new Padawan, Master Kenobi would let go, Padmé would be caught up with the senate, and the clones, they'd be okay, sad, but okay. Even Rex. The man that was more loyal than any clone, more unyielding in the face of danger than any Jedi. The man willing to give up his life for others, for me, would let go of the fact that I was never coming back. Never. And if someone somehow did remember me, I would be known to them as the failure, the weakling, the expelled one.

I cried myself to sleep that night, begging the Force to forgive me, to end it all, to wake me from my nightmare.

Morning came around and I woke up, sore from my sleeping arrangements. I didn't feel any better than the day before, worse actually. Both the sky and Coruscant's temperature didn't help either. They matched my feelings precisely. Sad, grey, cold.

All in all a depressing mood and a depressing setting, one perfect for what I was about to do.

The noise of overhead speeder traffic filled my montrals as I walked up to the very edge of the one of the many huge tunnels leading down into the Underworld. It had taken me hours to get there. It was near evening now, but I'd gotten to my destination. The most undesirable place for anyone to be.

I looked over the edge, a true infinite of poverty and despair was waiting for me.

This is what I'd been feeling, ever since last night, ever since my decision. The feeling was worse than helplessness, worse than hopelessness, it was the feeling of total, utterly complete _defeat_.

I'd never felt it before. I was always feisty and spirited in some way. Cocky, childish, determined. Ready to fight and give it my all. That part of me was gone. I was an empty shell of something that used to be.

It was abrupt, it was meant to keep me from regretting my choice.

I'd jumped, allowing my body to fly to its imminent demise.

The wind rushed past , howling at me as if telling me, no, warning me that I was kriffed. Even abysses have to end somewhere at some point. I never did hit ground, though. I never felt that flash of pain before a sudden death.

What I saw… was a white nothingness. I wondered if the Force had been merciful, if it had given me a painless death.

I was wrong again. This wasn't death or the afterlife. I hadn't become one with the Force like I thought I had. Out of the whiteness came a soft, soothingly monotone voice. It was peaceful, calming, almost like a lullaby. "Are you afraid, young one, insecure, grieving. Well, of course you are, your feelings are radiating off of you. Stormy, turbulent yet dull, all at the same time." The voice was female and it felt almost... good to be around it, like a warm embrace. Something was off about it though, the voice was too kind, something sinister was lurking behind its pure facade. Although this, I was too astounded to fully notice. The first words that I uttered were, "W-where am I?"

The voice answered, "You are in the Void. It is a place… much like Mortis, but different. On Mortis, there is Light, Darkness, and Balance; the Daughter, the Brother, and the Father. In the Void, there is nothing, no peace yet no chaos, no happiness yet no sadness, no hate yet no joy. You have come to the where the Force itself was born."

I shook my head. No, this wasn't real. Just some crazy dream, this just wasn't possible. Maybe I was still asleep in that alley?

What the voice was saying just couldn't happen. But alas, logic took over. You can't dream if you're dead, and I _had_ jumped. The wind against my face was far more tangible than anything in a dream or even a premonition.

Another thought crossed my mind, pushing away the others. It was the fact that I wasn't panicking, or denying what the voice was saying even while my head told me to. I was pliant towards it. I was feeling a certain thing I'd never felt before- docility.

So many new emotions.

"Why am I here?" I asked flatly.

"You are here to change the galaxy's fate. You are here to help trillions upon trillions of sentient beings."

"Um, I think you have the wrong person." I replied with some confusion and slight sarcasm coating my voice. "I'm no hero."

"No, you are not, and that is why you have been brought here. A hero wouldn't be able to do what you are capable of. A man changed the galaxy, without knowing it a few millennia ago. Would you like to see what it lead to, even past the time of the the great Clone Wars?"

Normally, I would've been skeptical, but today obviously wasn't that kind of day. I nodded at the Voice's askance. Wherever it was.

Then I felt a pain flash through my head. I closed my eyes and saw… saw images of the future. The pain and hurt of the galaxy and it's people. The bloodshed and war. A dark, masked man with a red lightsaber.

I gasped. "Wh-what is this." The images disappeared as my eyes flew open.

"What you saw were a series of events starting around a standard year after you jumped into the Coruscant Underworld and ending nearly twenty years later. When the Republic's Clone Army turned on its Jedi generals, was the time your Chancellor, the disguised Lord of the Sith initiated Order 66. When the Jedi younglings died was when your former master turned Sith and lead the march on the Jedi Temple. The hunt for the Jedi was called the Jedi Purge, and the man in the black suit who killed them was your former master, then named Darth Vader,the pe- "

"Shut up!" This was horrid, awful, disgusting. Even the Voice's almost sympathetic way of speaking couldn't placate me.

"Would you like to know who caused this."

"Y-yes, maybe?" I wasn't that certain I wanted to.

"His name was Cipher Nine, of Imperial Intelligence. He lived during the Old Republic era. During the beginning of his hunt for a terrorist leader, he traveled to the planet of Korriban. He met a Sith Lord there and was attacked by her bodyguards for sport. Of course he defeated them, but was left with even less trust for the Empire he served. What he was forced to do before this event and after only cemented his belief that the Sith empire must die. He made decisions that would eventually destroy the Empire, he was killed, but still left his mark. The Republic broke its peace treaty with the Empire and destroyed it, in the end creating this kind of future. If a future like this is to be avoided, you must alter the past." The Voice stated all of this solemnly. "Believe it or not, were the Sith Empire to survive to your present day existence, there would be true balance within the Force."

"How would you alter the past, it's never been done, it _can't_ be done." I said quietly. What the Voice had said made sense, at least now after I'd seen the Order's own corruption. But what it was suggesting wasn't possible. It just kriffing wasn't.

"You forget, the Force is everywhere, in everything, but what has never been taught, to you at least, is that everywhere is a term dealing with things such as time. The Force _lives_ in the present, but it creates the future, and lingers in the past. You will go to the past, change it, or you will be returned to the present and will die the way you had wanted. The choice is yours." The Voice silenced itself.

Thoughts blew through my mind. The future would be horrible if I let things go, but was messing with the past such a good idea? Then again, what did I have to lose. It wasn't like I had a life left in the present. Only a cold durasteel grave. I sighed. Doing this was selfish but it seemed outgoing at the same time. "If you're willing to do this for the galaxy, then I am too." My voice should have been courageous, determined but it came out dully.

The Voice didn't seem to take notice.

"You have made a wise choice, young one, but be wary of your surroundings once you are in Imperial territory. To them, aliens are only meant for use as servants and slaves. You are not a being of power, you are not the Jedi you were, and most of all, you are not an arrogant child." The last part came out venomously. And the Voice was right, I was far too proud as a Padawan. "You are a compliant servant, a quiet, submissive girl, someone meant only to assist. This is only advice, but you should heed these words. Your only goal is to save the galaxy from this horrible future. _You_ must find out how as in the past I am not your guide. I, the verbal embodiment of the Force, am only a spectator. You may look to the Force, but you will never hear from me until you create a new future for the people of your era, therefore, you will hear me in death, your objective completed, or… never again."

Then, the Voice was gone. The whiteness disappeared and was replaced by an inky darkness, the kind visualized during a dreamless sleep. It felt as though hours had passed until finally, the darkness began fading away, revealing a darkened shade of red.

My eyes flew open. I gasped and sputtered as if I'd been holding my breath for a long while. My eyes closed again. The sunlight was intense, wherever I was. Rubbing my eyes to get rid of their burning pain, I tried to sit up. I pushed myself up off the ground and sat down on my knees. I opened my eyes a crack, sunlight still too intense not to squint. What I was looking at was an expanse of orange sand and rock, the Voice's words came back to me-.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a speeder. It whooshed overhead, all in its black and red fury. The speeder didn't continue on it's original course as it passed over me. Instead, it turned around and flew straight back to my location.

"What is _that_?" I heard a male voice yell as the speeder landed, cutting its engines. The question came from a man wearing red armor. His helmet was unlike any I'd ever seen before.

The pilot stepped out over the side of the vehicle. "I don't know, corporal, but considering that it's an _alien_ , I think it's an escaped slave." This man wasn't wearing a helmet. He wasn't the type of person that needed armor, only respect. His face was severe, hawk like.

A third voice joined them, this one more pleasant. It was a woman. " _She_ is a Togruta. And I doubt that she's a slave, I don't see a collar. The escapees have collars, even if those are deactivated."

"Well then, what the kriff is an alien doing out here, Alara?" Asked the corporal.

"Why don't we go find out." The trio started moving towards me. Only now I noticed the blaster rifles attached to their backs. I struggled to my feet. After my encounter with the Voice in which I'd initially thought was part of a dream, I'd woken up weak and numb. The feeling in my legs was only just returning.

Suddenly, cold, armor plated arms were supporting me. I opened my slitted eyes a little more and saw the trio in front of me. The woman's voice spoke, "Can you walk?"

"Quit helping the alien. It doesn't deserve to-."

The irritable corporal was silenced by the pilot. "Shut it, corporal. It's protocol to help a being unable to function properly. What good is a slave who can't work?"

"Fine, _sir_ , let's help some random alien that should be working on an excavation site."

"Are you asking for a punishment, corporal? I sure as hell can put you on clearing duty, do you _want_ to shoot demented soldiers you once called friends?"

"Sir, corporal, can you two stop bickering. Get the binders from the speeder and find me a datapad. We need to see if this girl's in our database." The two men trudged back to the speeder.

"Now, can you walk?" She asked me.

"I-I think so." I croaked. My throat was so dry. I could barely speak.

"Alright then." She removed something from her belt. My eyes lit up. It was a canteen. "Drink this before those two come back." She handed me the canteen. The water flowing down my throat had never tasted better. I sighed in partial contentment.

"Good, now, I need you to come with me. At the Academy, we'll hand you over to the overseers and they can figure out who you are."

The woman led me back to the speeder where the two men were waiting. One was reading a datapad the other pulling wrist binders from a supply sack.

The woman leaned closer to me and whispered, "Once we reach the Academy, you'll surely be made a slave if you're not one already. If you want a better assignments, be polite and obedient. Anyone who isn't a Sith, you should call sir or ma'am, otherwise, it's master. Make this easier on yourself." The woman stopped whispering as we neared the speeder.

I quietly answered her, realizing what I'd, in a way, signed up for, "Thank you, ma'am."

After snapping binders onto my wrists, the trio stowed me away in the backseat with the woman, and we took off.

The Voice mentioned the planet of Korriban, and from what I knew, it was a Sith stronghold and Academy. And from what the Voice had alluded to was that I would meet this Cipher here- assuming that this was, in fact, Korriban.

That was when the realization came to be that the Force-be-damned planet was a beacon of darkness. The full brunt of that same kriffing darkness smashed through my mental shields.

I grunted, grabbing my head in pain.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked.

As quickly as the pain came, it went. My shallow breaths became steady once again.

"Uh, I-I'm fine, ma'am, just… fine." I sighed as I said it.

Before that one fateful moment, I would've abhorred being a slave. I'd tried it on Zygerria, I wasn't a good actor either.

I wasn't a submissive person in general. But after finally understanding the feeling true defeat, I wasn't like that anymore. I seemed to have lost my spark.

In a way, I felt happy about it. If I'd been sent to the Void as the person I used to be, I wouldn't have been able to keep my mouth shut during the corporal's constant flow of insulting comments.

A small smile snuck its way onto my face. I did still have a few good memories of me and Anakin.

"We'll be arriving at the Academy soon. Are you sure the girl's not in the database?"

The corporal spoke, "Nope. We don't even have Togrutan slaves on Korriban." So we _were_ on Korriban.

"Fine, looks like we have another worker for the mines."

" _Sure_ , like they're gonna put a Togruta to work there. With fine looks like that," The corporal turned his head and looked me over, eyeing _those_ areas in particular, "I bet she'll be a personal slave for one of the Council's Darths."

The two men continued their discussion on who I'd be to the Empire as if both the woman and I weren't there. This was going to be a one Hell of an experience. And not the good kind, I wasn't naive enough to believe otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cipher's Slave

Chapter Two: Meeting

I was in the slave pens of the 'Great Sith Academy on Korriban'. So overrated. The place was a hunk of durasteel with gun emplacement everywhere, sentries everywhere, but most of importantly, Sith. Kriffing. _Everywhere_. The sentries that'd found me had dropped me off here, with this douchebag of a Sith. Jailer-something was his name, and he was a dick. Not to me, but to the Twi'lek woman in the cage beside me. The man had placed a shock collar around my neck the moment the sentries left, then shoved me into a cage and told me to stay quiet- or else...

The woman next to me was defiant, understandably enough. Her name was Vette, she was a tomb raider, caught breaking into a vault.

The man's voice rang out again, "Damn it, shut up! I'll do this again, and a-kriffing-gain, until you shut your mouth!"

The Twi'lek screamed as electricity coursed through her neck.

"Bastard." She gasped.

"There's more where that came from, little birdie. Now shut it! Act like a damned slave, like her!" He pointed at me.

I only raised my head. My eyes wide and fearful. It wasn't hard to act broken, I already was, but this was seriously starting to piss me off. Even the depressed had their limits, especially formerly proud ones- me.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, they were heavy, a lot like my old master's. That brought on a pang of sorrow, my master.

But the man that walked in was nothing like Anakin. He had a lightsaber at his belt, one that would summon a cruel, scarlet column once ignited. His eyes were yellow and hateful, not a kind blue. Those eyes matched his saber perfectly. He was a warrior. They were the Sith equivalent of Jedi knights.

"The overseer must've sent you." The Jailer mused. "Well, I got you the _slave_ that should be able to open whatever it is you need. But let me tell you, she's a feisty little thing. Might need to shock her a few times before she tells you anything."

The warrior spoke, his voice powerful, commanding. "Which one is it?"

"The Twi'lek. The other one's just some brat the sentries found in the desert's central region. Plus, she's no fun, hasn't said a word other than 'yes sir' since she arrived. Didn't even have to show her how the collars work."

"You can shut up now." _Impatient Sith_. He glanced at me.

He'd almost heard me. I had to remember to hide my Force presence since I was in enemy territory, and although my skills at masking my presence were decent, there were enough Sith here to detect me if I wasn't careful.

I grimaced as the Twi'lek decided to open her mouth again. "Hey, no Sithy stuff in the tombs, I'm only there to show you the way." Stupid. Even I hadn't mouthed off this much towards Atai Molec during my 'stay' on Zygerria.

"I make the calls." The Sith raised the shock collar activator.

"Aaarg, okay, okay, quit it. I'll show you where it is." The Twi'lek yelled. Cruelty has no limits in the Empire, sadly.

"Good, let her out, I have more important things to do than shock fools."

The Jailer let her out of the cage and she left the room, sparing me a single sympathetic glance.

"What're you lookin' at?" The Jailer asked.

"Nothing in particular, sir."

"I thought I saw you lookin' at the doorway, are you thinking about escape?" He smiled cruelly.

I was about to call him an idiot for thinking someone could escape this place but thought better of it, instead I answered quietly,

"Sir, even if I were to get out of this room, you would shock me before I'd have run a few meters. Also, if the collar malfunctioned, there'd be too many Sith for me to leave unnoticed. Adding on to that, there are sentries, gun turrets, and... I'm not very willing to go back to the desert." He slowly put away the activator he'd taken off of his belt staring at me skeptically. Slaves didn't usually explain to him why their prison was inescapable.

"That's how slaves should think-" His wrist-comm. beeped. A new voice spoke out of it, deep, emanating power. _Jailer, you are to report to the northern excavation site, we need a few slaves taken back for reconditioning._

"I will arrive soon, High Overseer." The comm. went off. He got back to our 'conversation'.

"You stay put here, try anything, and I'll make you wish you'd died in the desert." I nodded.

The Jailer walked out of the room and down the hall, if my montrals weren't fooling me anyway.

I decided to meditate. No use wasting time doing nothing. Maybe I could find out who this 'Cipher Nine' really was. Maybe even something about his temper and how I could... _Please him_.

"Ugh, disgusting." I hissed. Everything about those words was wrong.

How to appease him was a better way of thinking of it. Pleasuring men wasn't my specialty, and I wouldn't throw away my dignity that easily.

After meditating for what was a few hours and finding out next to nothing about my soon-to-be master, exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

Although I was sleeping in a cramped cage, my sleep was relatively good. No dreams, premonitions, or nightmares, just a dark bliss.

"Hey, wake up! Slave! Did you not hear me?!" I raised my head towards the sound groggily.

"Aargh!" Electricity coursed through me. I snapped my eyes open, now fully awake. I'd forgotten about the shock collar- and that I was in a cage.

"Finally, you're up. It's time to meet your new master, brat." I looked up at the Jailer then at the man standing beside him.

"Are you deaf, I said get up!" The Jailer shouted, bringing the activator back into view. I scrambled up before he could press its button. Force! I'd forgotten how painful these things were. Maybe the setting was just high but damn...

"Jailer, I can take it from here. She's awake, shocking her will only make this exchange more inefficient." The other man's voice was cold, calculating, and so incredibly _apathetic_.

"Suit yourself, Cipher, she's quiet and submissive, will the brat be useful to you or not?"

"Yes, she will. That's all I need, goodbye Jailer." He spoke in a deadpan.

"Whatever." The Jailer muttered, then stalked off. Asshole was probably looking for someone else to torture

The man looked back at me. He didn't have eyes. Instead were two metallic implants, substitutes, no doubt. He had short, slightly spiked hair, lightly tanned skin, and goggle marks around his implants. Why he wore goggle over implants? The next girl's guess was as good as mine.

If one could ignore the dull prosthetics in place of his eyes, then he could be considered handsome.

What the kriff was I thinking?

The sound of the cage door unlocking broke me out of my reverie.

"Let's go." I stood up with my head lowered.

The man then leant down a little and whispered, "The Sith have a certain... possessiveness over what's theirs. If you stray away from me, you get stuck with them. So just stay near me. I don't have a chain, but I shouldn't have to lead you around like some akk dog."

I nodded quickly. This man might have had a very cold, blunt aura surrounding him, but he was better than any Sith- cruel, bloodthirsty beings.

"Come on then." The clipped response came.

The Cipher was right, I got a lot of stares from Sith, particularly the acolytes, as we walked through the Academy.

We rounded a bend and ran into a group of men and women. They were, once again, Sith. Huge surprise there.

I caught a snippet of their conversation before they silenced.

"...The slaves on Dromund Kaas are getting out of hand..."

"...We have an expert on the scene, it isn't a problem..."

"...The Balmorran campaign is a mess. The resistance there is killing our troops off faster than in any other conflict..."

"...I heard that the resistance is getting help from the Republic..."

"Shut up!" A woman yelled, irritated with the chatter. "Get to the new Darth's quarters. I don't want to keep her waiting."

There was a chorus of the phrase, 'Yes, my Lord' and the group continued down the hallway, only said Lord stayed back.

Her attention instantly shifted to us. I lowered my eyes.

"Cipher, I need a moment of your time. Your other tasks can wait."

"Of course, my Lord. But may I ask how you know who I am?"

"I work with Imperial Intelligence. That's why I'm here. We were... Coworkers and leaders under the command of Darth Jadus. Now that he is dead, his daughter has taken his place. Our group heard that you were here to… congratulate her on her recent… promotion. And as pathetic as this is to ask, I need to know how your meeting went with her. She is powerful enough to kill me and my colleagues if she is angered. So tell me, what is her mood at this moment?"

"She tried to have me killed for sport and I killed her bodyguards. She said it was a test of sorts. My read on her is or rather was that she's, bluntly put, drunk on power. Lethally childish is another way to put it." My new master said.

"I must thank you for your straightforward attitude. I needed someone, even if what they said was somewhat rudely put, to keep things truthful. Thank you for your help, Cipher."

"Of course, my lord, I apologize for my rudeness."

"Who is she, if you wouldn't mind saying?" The woman gestured at me. I hadn't looked up yet, but decided to risk a glance. The woman had greying hair and a permanently skeptical expression. Her dark purple robes complimented her details almost perfectly.

The Cipher was quick to respond. "She's a gift from our passed Darth's daughter. She said that for disposing of her bodyguards, since they were such _terrible bores_ , I needed a reward or such. Seeing that there was an unidentified and very recently captured slave, she decided that that would be my reward. It seems as though the Darth likes to dump her problems onto other people." That stung even though it really shouldn't have. Still, I wasn't trying to be a burden. Then again, not all people want slaves.

"Is she defying you? I can easily put her in her place." I shrunk away from the pair as lightning crackled at the Sith's fingertips. Lightening was electricity, electricity was kriffing painful.

Fortunately, the Cipher came to my aid. "There will be no need of that, my lord. She, herself, is not a problem. The Darth might have given her to me to rid herself of record writing and paperwork, but that doesn't mean she won't be of use to me."

"Alright then, I'll be on my way. Thank you again for your help, Cipher. Best of luck in any future encounters you may have." The woman left us.

"Um, sir?" I asked meekly.

"Yes?" His answer was clipped.

"What should I refer to you as."

"Slaves are supposed to call their owners 'master', in public anyway. If we're in private..." He stopped. "...call me whatever you like, I guess."

We started walking again. "I'm no Sith so I've never really dealt with slaves before." This could possibly work in my favor. A lenient master would listen to their slave, hopefully. It might be easier to convince him of his need to stay allied with the Empire.

"Yes, master. I… is there anything I should be… worried about? In your presence, I mean."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Not really, I guess. Don't straight up disobey in front of my superiors. Kriff, I don't know, you can go right now if you like, escape or whatever, I'll even take your collar off, but, you'll probably be caught forced to serve in a less… comfortable capacity."

He looked frustrated. It was surprising, seeing a man able to speak in a perfectly calm manner in a Sith Lord's presence but fumble for words in a slave's.

"I'll stay with you, master, but, can you tell me something?"

"Alright." We began walking again, now out of the Academy and into a sandy corridor between two tombs. There was a small landing pad in the distance, shuttle sitting with its engines online.

"Am I a burden?"

"Not really, you could be, or maybe it'll be easier with you around. What can you do?"

"Uh, come again- oh s-sorry." I lowered my head again. I was getting out of character.

"Whatever. What are you capable of, can you fight, clean, cook, dance- or are you meant to frak and discard." The last part somewhat caught me off guard.

I stammered out, "I-I can fight, master, and well, the other things too, except for… for the last part."

"You mean sex?" The blue stripes on my lekku darkened.

"Y-yes, that." I glanced up to see a small smirk appear on his lips.

"Then you're not a burden. Once we get to my ship we can discuss weapons and things like that. My last partner, Wraith, was killed on Dromund Kaas. She had a blaster pistol, a rifle, and a few other things. We can talk about that later, we need to reach the Imperial Fleet first."

"Yes, master." The answer came automatically.

Now I had to think up weapons I could use, lightsabers wouldn't be an option for sure.

 **AN: I just wanted to add a bit about this story down here for y'all. So I originally started writing this in 2015 but got bored of it and stopped. A few days back, I got back into Star Wars fanfiction/ AU's and looked back at this story. I realized that it was a few thousand words long and decided to edit it. I have two chapters posted including this one and two more on the way.**

 **Also, on account of the Cipher's future changes in attitude, just take it as it is. If you're boss walks up to you and you hate them, you still try to act respectful or if you know you're irreplaceable then you don't. Around someone important that can screw your life up you grovel and when you're at home with your cat, ie: Ahsoka (b/c let's be honest, for the time being she's just his companion… but that's okay cause- Sneak Peak! In a bit, they'll go on missions together) anyway, when with your cat, you can let loose a bit. Not that dogs, chipmunks, guinea pigs, toasters, and attack helicopters are bad, I just have a cat.**

 **Another thing y'all will probably notice is that relaxed for Cipher is when he's not in undercover pretend mode or cold and unapproachable. So he'll be a bit less freezing when in private with Ahsoka but still kind of aloof.**

 **This has been a long-**s author's note and I'm a bit sorry for that but prepare for more as I need to explain other things for future chapters and prepare for those chapters as I do try to make my work not too terrible.**

 **Thanks anyone that read this and a cherry on top for the people who review ;)**

 **-I feel like that winky face is wrong tho-**


End file.
